


Shall we take the first steps?

by Yesserect



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Don't Read This, It's awful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesserect/pseuds/Yesserect
Summary: Wrote this for the amazing zzariyo after they said on discord "BUT ive always wondered what someone else's take on revali/meelo would b"(Meelo is zzariyo's OC from their fic Eyes Half Closed, which if you haven't read you should do so immediately because it's amazing).Revali, Meelo, Vah Medoh, and the canyon that lives in my head rent free. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shall we take the first steps?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zzariyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes Half Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236424) by [zzariyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/pseuds/zzariyo). 



The night was dark. It was a new moon, and this far out into Hebra, the lights of Rito Village wouldn't be visible from behind the mountains. The cold winds blew from the canyon below. It was the largest natural feature of Hyrule: not any of its lakes or forests or mountains. Just... nothing. On the other side, mountains taller than the highest in Hyrule came in a great cliff, taller than either of them had ever flown. Above them hovered Vah Medoh, silently circling the skies around them.

  
Revali moved closer to the fire. "Do you ever wonder what's on the other side?"

  
Meelo turned to face him. "The other side? I... I don't think I have. But now that you mention it..."

  
"I've thought about what's on the other side. I thought about going there, but no. I couldn't do that alone. I've been alone for too long. I don't feel that I can risk going back to that."

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904462#

  
"Going back to that?" Meelo asked sheepishly. _What was he getting at?_

  
"We don't know what's on the other side. If I end up stuck there again... I don't want to be alone. I've seen that for a hundred years. I can't go out there alone."

  
"You... are you asking me to go with you?" asked Meelo, surprised.

"I am. I need someone to go, and who better than you?"

  
Meelo adjusted his—no, Revali's—scarf, pulling it tighter around his neck. The bright blue fabric caught the light of the fire, and the wind picked up the trailing end. The geometric symbol of Vah Medoh was flying in the wind between them, with its head pointing north. 

  
"I... I don't think you understand. I would only be a burden out there. It would be a mistake, just like before. When you spoke with me. When you took me on. I still feel like... like I stole you from Link."

"Talking to you wasn't a mistake. Taking you on as a student wasn't a mistake. It was one of the best decisions I've made. Let Link be with who he chose. We've moved on."

  
"I... this means a lot to me. Ever since you came back, things have been moving quicker. I feel that I've finally been able to contribute something."

  
Revali moved towards Meelo, a gray wing being held by a blue. Revali moved his beak into Meelo's crest, and began to gently preen the feathers.  
_Allopreening_ , Meelo thought. It was a step in Rito courtship that signified their devotion to one another. If Meelo returned it, then that would mean that they would have truly moved on from the past. That here, out in the northern reaches of Hebra, it was just them. Not Teba. Not Link. Not Sidon. Just Meelo and Revali. And that they weren't ashamed of each other.

  
Meelo turned his head to Revali's, letting Revali's beak move down his crest. He closed his eyes, then looked into Revali's own jade orbs. He took some of those navy blue feathers in his own beak, and began to preen.

  
That was it, then. They stayed like this for a few minutes, the only sounds the roaring of the wind and the crackling of the fire. It was peaceful, with just the two of them. Eventually, Revali pulled away, and Meelo joined him.

  
"Thank you," began the navy Rito, "for everything. You've helped me in more ways than you could know. I wouldn't go back for anything but to experience it again with you."

  
They returned to sitting by the fire, sitting next to one another this time. Blue wings covered gray feathers, and gray covered blue. The fire slowly flickered and died, and soon it was just the roaring of the wind. Looking up, Meelo saw the bright blue lights of Vah Medoh. He could only barely make out the outline of the Divine Beast against the night sky.

  
"Come up. Medoh's waiting for us," began Revali. He didn't have to say another word.

  
They stood at the edge of the canyon. The edge of Hyrule. Revali looked at Meelo, then took his wings in his own, positioning them. It was like what Revali would do in their archery lessons. When he was satisfied, Meelo's wings held out to either side, Revali knelt on the ground before him. There was a soft _get ready_ from the navy Rito, and then Meelo was in the air, Revali circling around him. Every lap, their eyes would lock for one brief moment, and Meelo would wish that it would never end.

  
They landed on Vah Medoh, the Divine Beast giving a quick trill. Revali looked into Meelo's silver eyes, then turned his gaze downward for a second before taking Meelo's wing once more. Meelo felt Revali's alula brush against the skin of his wing, and then there was that slight pull from Revali walking, and Meelo followed. They walked to the center of Medoh's back, a soft blue illuminating both of their feathers from the large bulb. The main control terminal stood right before them. Meelo looked to Revali, confused, but Revali lowered their wings, then forward, brushing up against it. There was a quick sound from it, a soft trill from Medoh, and Revali pressed Meelo's wing up to the terminal.

  
And Vah Medoh went forward. North. They were over the canyon, beyond the edge of Hyrule. Meelo looked to Revali, and he looked back, his jade eyes locking with Meelo's own silver.

  
"It's time to find out then," Meelo began, and leaned forward, brushing his beak against Revali's. Tan met gold and yellow met blue, and they both watched the mountains slowly grow smaller behind them.

  
Medoh made it over the tops of the mountains, its talons just a few feet above the ground, the beak nearly colliding with a ridge. Revali lifted Meelo's wing, and they slowly walked out to Medoh's beak. In front of them, there was a gentler slope down, and the faintest pinpricks of light beyond the mountains. At the tip of it, Meelo stopped, and Revali stood with him. Looking at him, he took his free wing and reached up to Meelo's neck.

  
Meelo thought for one mad moment that it would all come crashing down, that Revali would reject him, would take his scarf back. But he merely adjusted it, and breathlessly whispered to him.

  
_Shall we take the first steps?_

  
Meelo lifted his talons, Revali joining him, and they took the first step onto the cold black stone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making you sit through this. Please tear this apart in the comments.


End file.
